


A lovely visit

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Nino pays Rebecca's village a visit and ends up surprised at what she finds.





	

With a fair bit of groggy resistance, Nino opened her eyes for the first time in that morning.

It took the girl a few seconds to recognize where she had spent the night. She thought to cry out for somebody, before her eyes adjusted, but none of the names at the tip of her tongue belonged to people who still lived.

The neatly arranged, lively bedroom of another girl didn't quite compare to some of the accommodations she had known in the past, but the sheets and the bed itself were softer, and the rousing scent of breakfast wafted into the room from the door to her left.

After letting out a big yawn, and stretching her arms, the young mage forced herself off the borrowed bed, doing her best to leave the covers neatly arranged, even though she never quite learned how.

A grumble in her belly betrayed her hunger. She was quite used to going to bed without dinner, but it was simply not the case this time. Nino smiled when she recalled the generous dinner that Rebecca and her father had prepared last night, to welcome her.

"Oh hey, Nino! You're up already? Geez, how early did they make you get ready?" Rebecca asked, once she saw Nino enter the small kitchen.

"Good morning!" Nino greeted Rebecca, before coyly pulling a chair back and sitting herself. "Oh, this is actually way later than I'm used to... your bed was really comfy, but I'm still sorry I made you sleep elsewhere!"

Rebecca let out a giggle, before she handed the other girl a cup of fresh milk. "Well, I'm glad you liked my old bed alright, but I've already told you that you're our guest. No need to apologize!"

Nino nodded in response, taking a big gulp of the delectable milk that Rebecca had probably gotten from the cow out at the back of her father's place. "You were surprised I was already up, but it looks like you've been awake for a while. Do you always wake up this early, Rebecca?"

Rebecca joined Nino on the small table, sitting across her. "Oh, you mean because of the breakfast stuff? Naw, I'm quite quick to prep everything up. I got used to it because I wanted to help my father."

"You seem like a very dependable daughter! I'm sure your father appreciates it," Nino smiled at her gracious host, before she was given a plentiful serving of eggs and bread. "I think I was in my father's way, mostly."

"Brendan, right?" Rebecca asked, taking a sip out of her own cup, before reaching for Nino's hand over the table.

Tough the younger girl recoiled her hand at first, she got over the surprise and allowed Rebecca to hold hers soon afterwards. Rebecca's hand was warm, calloused by housework and deeply comforting.

"Yes. But it turned out he had been used by mother-, I mean, Sonia. I don't know how much he felt for me," Nino confessed, with a small smile upon her lips, trying to evade Rebecca's eyes.

"Now, now... I think it's pretty unlikely that he was only pretending to like you. I mean, you're such a sweet girl, I doubt anyone - at least anyone with a human heart - can resist you, Nino," Rebecca told her, tightening her hold on Nino's hand and smiling widely at her.

"Thanks, Rebecca. You're really, really nice," Nino stated, only then realizing the hand holding had been going on for at least a minute too long, so she let go of Rebecca's hand. "Ah, sorry! Not only do you house me and give me food, you also cheered me up. I have to do something to help you, too!"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Well, you already did... Don't you remember dispatching those brigands at the edge of town with your majicks? It was only yesterday."

"Well, that didn't count. I didn't even know I was helping you at the time, nor that you even lived here!" Nino explained her logic. "I just don't like bullies, and they seemed to be harassing that old lady."

"It was very nice seeing you again! And in such a heroic situation too. The little girl I taught how to bake and make dried fruit necklaces... putting a mighty gang of a hundred ruffians to the ground!" Rebecca narrated, starry-eyed.

"A h-hundred? No, that's not really accurate. I think they were ten, at the most! Unless I missed the others, oh no..." Nino got up from her seat, clearly concerned.

Rebecca also jumped to her feet, only to drag the smaller girl back to the chair. "I was just playing it up a little bit. It doesn't really matter how many of them there actually were, does it?. What matters is that you really did a number on them, Nino!"

Nino smiled shyly at the compliment. "I've been learning how to read properly with Uncle Canas, lately! He says I've got some kind of uhm, innate talent, but actually understanding what the magic tomes say has been helpful, I think."

"I know how to read just fine, but some of the stuff I saw in those magic tomes once put a serious knot in my head. You really are something special, aren't you, Nino?" Rebecca admitted, scratching at her chin.

"W-Well, I'm glad I was able to put it to good use, at least..." the young mage replied, seeming to shrink into herself to avoid showing embarrassment at the wave of compliments from Rebecca.

"Hehe, well you're as cute as a button, that's for sure!" Rebecca noted, before taking the last bite out of piece of bread. "C'mon, if you're finished, there's something we need to discuss!"

Nino hurriedly shoved what remained of her slice of bread in her mouth and chugged the rest of the milk, before running off after Rebecca, who eagerly bolted to the door. She felt a certain warmth swell in her cheeks from the last compliment. "Where are we going?"

"To see my father in his office. Remember what we discussed before you clocked out for the night?" Rebecca winked, before unlocking the door and prancing outside.

The warmth young Nino felt turned to ice. If she was correct about the subject Rebecca spoke of, it seemed strange to her that Rebecca seemed so eager to talk about it.

The office in question wasn't all that far from Rebecca's place. Nino figured it was a practical decision. The building itself was small, but well-kept enough to be imposing in such a small village.

"Father, are you available for the talk, right now?" Rebecca asked, after having opened the door only enough to peek her head inside.

Nino couldn't hear his reply, but she assumed it to be a positive one, as Rebecca practically threw the door open.

Nino grabbed on to the edges of her cape to steady herself, before she entered the office of the village's magistrate.

"Ah, good morning, young Nino!" Rebecca's father greeted her, sitting near his desk. He pointed her to a seat in front of him, and Rebecca sat beside her.

"Hey... no need to be nervous, alright?" Rebecca whispered, reaching once more for Nino's hand, which the girl readily let her hold, this time.

It was only the second time she held hands with the other girl, but Nino felt as if her touch was the most natural and comforting thing in the whole world. "Okay," Nino whispered back.

"My daughter told me about your, erm, situation with the infamous Black Fang," the man began. He had the same shade of hair as his daughter, but was considerably pudgier, though his face gave Nino the same sort of feeling as Rebecca's did - one of kindness and reassurance.

"I see... um, I understand if you must arrest me, sir" Nino said, letting out a sigh and shaking a little in her seat.

"Hey, hey... no one's arresting anyone, Nino. I told him everything, including how you were used by them and who was behind everything!" Rebecca stated, patting the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Oh dear. I should have started this talk by saying you're welcome to our village. We would be happy to house you and keep you safe from any who might want to harm you, due to your previous affiliation," Rebecca's father blurted out, clearly embarrassed.

Nino felt tears begin to form around the edges of her eyes. "Really?"

Rebecca pulled the girl into a tight hug, swaying Nino gentle in her arms. "Of course, Nino! You deserve it, after all you've been through. I was so excited to tell you that you could stay with us! I wanna spend lots of time with you!"

Nino buried her face in Rebecca's chest, crying happy tears as she accepted the hug. "Thank you so much... I want to spend more time with you too, Rebecca!"

"Now, now, dear child, I'm afraid I can't promise you that no one will ever find you here. The Black Fang hurt many and had several enemies... but we'll do our best to keep you hidden," Rebecca's father said, reaching to pat Nino's back.

"They'll have to go through me if they want a piece of you!" Rebecca told her, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and helping her dry her tears.

Nino didn't know what she could say to thank Rebecca and her father, but somehow she knew, without a doubt, that she would be loved there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Robancrow on Tumblr!


End file.
